1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to reaction-type fans, and in particular to those reaction-type fans which are driven by fluid under pressure, for example compressed air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compressed air reaction-type fans are employed in industrial and marine applications to supply clean air to or to exhaust air contaminated by fumes, particulates, etc. from, various enclosures. Although such fans have been developed to the point where they are capable of achieiving extremely efficient high volume operation, this advantage has been offset to some extent by an accompanying relatively high noise level generated by the high velocity flow of compressed air used to drive the fan blades.